Manzana podrida
by supermonstrum
Summary: A veces la imagen de "manzana podrida que arruina el cajón" puede dificultar ojetivos. Kenny intentará acercarse a Butters por el metodo más fastidio: estudiar. Pero, ¿es realmente necesario?  Bunny


**Manzana podrida**

**···**

**··**

**·  
**

La primavera se hacía sentir con fuerza pese que a sólo había pasado una semana desde que comenzó oficialmente. El polen, el aroma de las flores y los insectos revoloteando no eran tan fuertes como lo serían en un lugar ubicado más hacia el norte, sin embargo, lograban aparecer, débilmente, claro, pero aparecían.

Kenny se percató de aquellas cosas durante todos los minutos que estuvo mirando por la ventana de Kyle, distrayéndose con cada objeto o ser viviente que pasaba delante de sus ojos azules, divagando, suspirando agotado, pensando en qué lo agotaba si no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada. Tenía deseos de largarse de allí, mas no quería molestar al pelirrojo, que intentaba explicarle matemáticas con toda su paciencia.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, Kenny? —preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. No es tan difícil como parece, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo, volviendo la vista a las hojas llenos de cálculos inentendibles para él. Se encogió de hombros y confesó, por tercera, quinta o décima vez—. Lo siento Kyle, me distraje…

—Si, por enésima vez. Carajo Kenny, ¿para qué me pides que te ayude a estudiar si no quieres? —comenzó, irritado—. Siempre te las has ingeniado en el colegio, tal vez no con un promedio lleno de honores, pero tampoco es para considerarte un idiota. ¿Por qué tanto interés en mejorar las calificaciones? Es obvio que no es por voluntad propia.

—Quizá con un buen promedio, el estado lo recompense con comida o dinero —interrumpió Cartman.

Kyle rodó los ojos, su nivel de irritación comenzaba a subir y Kenny sonrió divertido. El ambiente se ponía más entretenido.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación, culo gordo?

—Hace una semana entera que te has llevado a Kenny a tu casa para estudiar; Stan y yo queremos ir a los videojuegos y no me gusta romperle el culo a uno solo si puedo rompérselo a dos más, así que dejen de fingir que son inteligentes y vengan.

—¿Y por qué Kenny no puede estudiar en serio, eh? Es tan inteligente como cualquiera de nosotros. Ve tú a pudrirte el cerebro con esos videojuegos, nosotros estamos en algo serio y… ¿Qué carajo haces, Kenny? —exclamó, al ver como el rubio se iba rápidamente tras Cartman, sin intención de continuar sufriendo con las ecuaciones y gráficas—. ¡Mierda, espérenme, voy con ustedes!

La época de exámenes estaba cada vez más cerca en la Preparatoria de South Park, tendrían dos semanas enteras sin clases, únicamente asistirían a la hora del examen de cada materia, el resto del tiempo lo tenían libre para preparase bien y no tener excusas con los resultados. Se armaban los grupos de estudios, que procuraban contar con un guía que realmente supiera lo que hacía, entre estos muchachos solicitados estaba Kyle, quien siempre ayudaba con buena gana, aunque sus tres amigos estaban como prioridad. Stan y Cartman podía arreglarse muy bien solos, no obstante terminaban por hacerle una llamada telefónica para consultar dudas. Respecto a Kenny, nunca quiso ayuda, simplemente hacía las suyas. Pese a que siempre se lo veía de haragán, nadie lograba comprender como seguía cursando con todos y no estaba en un año inferior.

Ese año era distinto. El día en que se anunciaron todas las fechas de exámenes, el rubio le pidió a Kyle bastante de su tiempo para que lo preparase. Al comienzo, tanto el pelirrojo como los otros dos, creyeron que se trataba de una broma, empero no fue así: él realmente parecía querer superarse a sí mismo y sin lograrlo del todo. Estaba más que claro que todo aquello le resultaba "una mierda" y preferiría caminar sin rumbo, usando su limitado capital para comprar cigarrillos, cerveza o porno.

Quien parecía demasiado interesado por el cambio era Kyle. Intentaba sonsacarle información en cada reunión de estudio, pero Kenny no decía una sola palabra o cambiaba de tema. Tenía que tratarse de algo serio o importante para que el rubio le prestase más atención de la necesaria a la literatura, historia y la muy jodida matemática. Lamentablemente, antes del final de cada sesión, aparecían el castaño o Stan para llevarlos a despejar el cerebro y acababan, hasta muy entrada la noche, en el local de videojuegos o la cafetería. Como en ese mismo momento.

—Hace años que venimos aquí, ¿y aún no lo dominas, culo gordo? —exclamó Stan, mientras la pantalla mostraba otra derrota de Cartman en el Guitar Hero. Los demás rieron.

—¡Mierda, Stan! Te dije que no me llames así.

—Cierto, ya no estás gordo como antes, pero jódete, ese apodo te quedará de por vida —avisó Kyle.

—Como sea, este juego no es tan divertido. ¿Y qué carajo pasa contigo, Kenny? No has dicho ni jugado nada desde que llegamos. Por favor no nos digas que te preocupan los exámenes, no lo creeremos. ¿Por qué es se volvieron tan importantes? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro con eso de que el estudio te sacará de la pobreza o qué?

El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada, mas Kenny ni siquiera se inmutó. Los años transcurridos no habían cambiado mucho las actitudes de todos y Cartman siempre seguía agrediendo del mismo modo en que lo hizo durante la primeria, a veces se lo devolvían, otras recurrían a lo físico. Empero, en ese instante todos se dieron cuenta de que Kenny pasaba bastante tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos. Estuvieron a punto de encarar el tema hasta que irrumpió Butters, tan alegre como siempre.

—Hola, chicos. ¿D-descansando un poco?

—Ojalá pudiéramos descansar todos los días. No veo la hora de que lleguen las vacaciones de verano y terminar con todo esto. Tú te estás jugando una beca para la universidad de Nueva York junto con Kyle, ¿no? —exclamó el castaño—. Aunque Kyle ha renunciado a esa oferta, es una lástima que no acepten judíos en Nueva York.

—Cállate, idiota, rechacé la beca porque prefiero estudiar aquí, en South Park. ¿Quién coño te dijo que no aceptan judíos?

—Qui-quisiera poder enfrentar las cosas más relajado, como ustedes chicos —comentó; luego dirigió sus ojos grandes y celestes hacia el de anorak anaranjado—. Sobre todo como tú, Kenny. Siempre aparentas no estar haciendo nada, p-pero aunque no lo quieras admitir, te la ingenias y no te va tan mal.

De no ser porque tenía la capucha puesta, todos habrían visto el sonrojo que se asentó en sus mejillas, salvo Kyle, quien captó ese detalle en seguida y pudo atar los cabos sueltos. Tomó a Kenny por el hombro y lo sacó a tirones del local, despidiéndose de todos y pidiéndoles que no los fueran a molestar cuando sabían perfectamente que estaban estudiando duro.

Ignorando sus quejas, lo llevó por la fuerza lejos, por alguna calle poco transitada, ya que lo iba a preguntarle no era algo que los demás muchachos o muchachas tenían que saber. El pelirrojo lo sentía como algo personal e importante para su amigo, a fin de cuentas, era la primera vez, desde que podía recordar, que veía al pervertido de McCormick sonrojarse por la sonrisa de otra persona.

—¿De eso se trata, Kenny? —dijo, finalmente, en voz baja. Al ver que el muchacho se hacía el desentendido, fue más explícito—. ¿Quieres mejores calificaciones para impresionar a Butters?

El rubio permaneció en silencio, meneando la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te ofendas, pero no se me ocurre otra razón por la que te interese tanto hacer algo que odias. No te estoy jodiendo, recién vi como te ponías cuando te habló. ¿Lo imaginé o es verdad? —insistió, en tono comprensivo—. No se lo diré a nadie, Kenny, tú lo sabes.

Continuó sin responder durante un minuto interminable, en el que Kyle se planteó dejar el tema en la nada, disculparse y marcharse, hasta que un hilo de voz brotó de los labios del encapuchado, débil, inseguro y quizá con un tinte de vergüenza ya que ni él mismo, en sus más locas fantasías, se hubiera imaginado diciendo aquellas palabras.

—No creo que esté a tiempo de un promedio estrella como el tuyo, pero al menos… no tendré tan mala imagen para él. Ya sabes, ¿crees que no lo noto? A los profesores no les gusta que las manzanas podridas contaminen el cajón, por eso el hijo de puta profesor de matemáticas me ha sentado al final del aula, lejos de ti y de Butters.

—Hemos estado con Butters desde que tenemos nueve años, Kenny, ¿crees que le importan esas cosas?

—Ya no tenemos nueve años, Kyle. Pronto, todos empezarán a buscar metas serias. Obviamente el hijo de la pobre familia McCormick no tendrá las mismas ofertas que Cartman, Stan… Butters. Tampoco me interesa toda esa mierda, yo siempre puedo arreglarme solo y hacer algo, aunque sea striptease —comentó irónico y optimista—. Olvida esto Kyle, sólo quiero superar el puto promedio que llevo, luego seguiré como siempre y lo mandaré todo a la mierda. ¿Queda entre nosotros?

El pelirrojo asintió, no muy convencido de su forma de pensar.

…

Ese viernes, todos andaban comentando el injusto incidente que el pillo de McCormick había tenido en el examen de matemáticas. Aparentemente, su resultado había superado la expectativa de todos, nadie podía entender cómo alguien que pasaba horas dando vueltas alrededor del colegio sin hacer nada productivo, salvo sorbiendo una lata de cerveza (si es que tenía dinero), pudo tener un examen perfecto. Kenny esperaba alguno de esos discursos que hablaban sobre el esfuerzo, querer es poder y toda esa mierda que le habían dicho millares de veces, pero en su lugar se encontró con que la sorpresa había conducido al profesor a la duda y de la duda a la seguridad de que había hecho trampa.

Habló con el director, a quien no logró convencer demasiado por dos motivos: el primero, McCormick y el profesor tenían una relación bastante tensa, con algún par de suspensiones en el medio y segundo, alguien sí había copiado y dejado en el aula el pequeño trozo de papel con respuestas, alguien que se sentaba justo cerca del acusado. En síntesis, tuvo que cargar con la culpa que no le correspondía y debía rendir el examen en privado el sábado por la mañana o sólo le dejarían la nota mínima necesaria.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Butters se acercó a la mesa de la cafetería donde los muchachos debatían seriamente qué tan bastardo se podía llegar a ser para hacerle algo así a Kenny. Raspándose los nudillos, como siempre, carraspeó antes de interrumpirlos.

—Podemos ir y mear todo su jardín, jamás sabrá que fuimos nosotros y sus plantas se morirán con una paste a orina que no lo olvidará ni dormido —proponía el castaño, mientras Kyle rodaba los ojos, remarcando todas las fallas del plan—. Al menos lo intento, judío.

—Mu-muchachos —los llamó Butters. Todos lo miraron, esperando a que siguiera—. ¿Y Kenny? ¿No ha venido hoy?

—No, no quiso venir —respondió Stan, bebiendo un sorbo de leche—. Está muy enfadado y sólo hubiera mandado al profesor a la mierda. No tiene ganas de sanciones y tampoco vendrá mañana, dice que no ha madrugado nunca en sábado y no piensa hacerlo ahora.

—Lo-lo de Kenny fue algo muy injusto, pero si no viene mañana, s-sólo está dejando que el hombre tenga razón. Además, si le dejan la calificación mínima necesaria, n-no podrá…

—Carajo, Butters, a Kenny no le importa el promedio ni toda esa mierda —lo cortó Kyle, hastiado, pero no por las preguntas del rubio—. Simplemente quiso hacer algo distinto, pero con imbéciles por profesores, nadie tiene ganas de esforzarse y me parece bien. Nosotros ya se lo hemos dicho —mintió, haciendo un rápido gesto cómplice a Cartman y Stan. Éste último le siguió el juego, aunque sin entender demasiado hacia dónde apuntaba todo aquello.

—Sí. Si tú crees que puedes convencerlo hazlo, aunque no va a servir de nada. Todo esto es una mierda.

Antes de que Butters pudiera decir algo a favor o en contra, la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonó y todos regresaron al horario de clases. Todos menos él, que se había quedado un tanto preocupado por Kenny, dolido por su injusta situación y por aquella resignación sinsentido. Podía entender su frustración, puesto que creía que el muchacho estaba decidiéndose seriamente por la universidad y sus exigencias, aunque estaba bastante lejos de la realidad.

Decidido, se encaminó a la puerta de salida, sin pensar en la inasistencia ni ninguna de aquellas cosas, que en el momento, consideró como triviales. La entrada del edificio estaba vacía, salvo por quienes pasaban cerca para hacer sus cosas cotidianas y una persona con anorak anaranjado arrojando una colilla de cigarro a sus pies.

Butters sonrió y se le acercó lentamente.

—Está atentando contra la propiedad escolar, McCormick —dijo, imitando el vozarrón del director.

—No me jodas, estoy fuera del edificio y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana —se defendió, volteándose para escupirle en los pies, mas cuando se encontró con aquel rostro alegre y esos grandes ojos celestes, se detuvo—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Butters?

Lo odiaba. Odiaba todas esas sensaciones que lo invadían cuando lo veía. Eran tan instantáneas y fuertes: el corazón que cambiaba de ritmo, un nudo en el estómago, el leve e imperceptible temblor en las manos y, lo que la capucha de su anorak podía disimular, el rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le gustaba de ese muchacho anteriormente considerado como raro o perdedor? No tenía absolutamente nada de lo que, anteriormente, estuvo buscando en mujeres. Ni curvas, ni largas cabelleras, ni minifaldas o labios pintados de rojos, ni movimientos sucios. Además, ya había pasado por el catre de algunas y jamás pretendió algo serio, no le gustaba mucho la idea de la dependencia, pero desde hace bastante tiempo Butters se había apoderado de su ser, de su pensamiento. Y odiaba todo aquello, al mismo tiempo que le gustaba.

Se quedó observando sus gestos, el ir y venir de sus ojos nerviosos, el raspar de los nudillos.

—Kyle d-dijo que mañana no darás el examen. ¿Por qué? S-si te ha ido bien antes, te irá igual mañana —A comparación de antes, el tartamudeo había disminuido, pero, el rastro que quedó de el, también le fascinaba.

—No quiero demostrarles nada a esos hijos de puta, después de todo, ¿qué importancia tiene? Yo sé que he tenido éxito en el puto examen y punto. ¿No lo quieren aceptar?, problema de ellos. No busco ninguna universidad, lo que quede en la libreta tampoco me preocupa y a mis padres… pues es igual. —aclaró, riendo forzadamente.

Hubo una pausa, en la que el rubio pensaba bien qué iba a decirle a su renegado amigo, mientras Kenny, únicamente podía escuchar su palpitar, casi preocupado de que todos en South Park también pudieran escucharlo y reconocer su origen. Se sentía un idiota, ¿desde cuándo hacía ese tipo de cosas? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba tanto Butters como para hacerlas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así por él? Porque si estaba seguro de algo, era de que jamás le diría nada de lo que sentía. Era una estupidez pasajera, al menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

—¿Querías su-superarte a ti mismo?

Comenzaron a caminar despacio, uno al lado del otro, alejándose del colegio.

—Algo así. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, no me gustó lo que m-me contaron Stan y Kyle.

Faltó a clase por él. Porque se preocupó por él.

Mierda. ¿No podía ser más idiota?

Resopló, irritado con Butters, el profesor, el director, él mismo, todo el jodido mundo.

—¿Quieres que dé el jodido examen de nuevo? Olvídalo, no voy a madrugar un sábado, además, para lograr lo que quiero, tendría que sangrar por el culo todos los días estudiando en casa de Kyle. ¡Ja!, ni de broma, gracias. Será mejor que vuelvas al colegio, quizá no te pongan retardo si das una buena excusa, ocúpate de tus cosas —sugirió, adelantándose un par de pasos y penetrándolo la mirada, casi ordenándole que se alejara de él.

Mas el muchacho se quedó estático, sin intención alguna de obedecer.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Kenn-ny? Creí que ya estabas conforme con lo que buscabas.

_Una manzana podrida puede contaminar el cajón entero._

—¿Qué interesa lo que busco? Te dije que volvieras a clase, voy a comprarme unos cigarrillos y a embriagarme, no querrás ver eso, ¿o sí? No he ido a la puta escuela porque no estoy de humor, no hagas que me desquite contigo —advirtió hostil.

_Ustedes conocen sus amistades, pero no dejen que eso arruine sus futuros._

—Me-me parece algo obvio, Kenny, que si vine hasta aquí a preguntarte… es porque m-me interesa.

Ya no era suave, ahora retumbaba como si alguien golpease un tambor, fuerte como una estampida, lleno de adrenalina como morir todos los días. Estaba cansado de todo aquello, y lo peor de todo, era que probablemente tardaría mucho en olvidarlo, al menos hasta que se fuera, hasta se alejara de la manzana podrida y creciera como un manzano decente, lejos de él.

O no…

Quizá…

—No deberías preocuparte por una manzana podrida como yo, Butters —dijo, quitándose la capucha del anorak—. Eso es lo que ese idiota me ha dicho, pero… las frutas no tienen voluntad, las persona sí, pueden elegir si quiere ser arrastradas o no.

Lo decía seguro, con un deje de cinismo, mientras se acercaba a Butters a grandes zancadas hasta tenerlo cara a cara. Le tomó del mentón, conectando ambas miradas, una más oscura que la otra, una más inquieta que la otra. Se lo diría y ya, después de todo ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que dijera un jodido profesor? Siempre pudo tolerar los chistes de Cartman respecto a sus padres y a su situación económica, podía morir todos los días, prácticamente podía hacer todo lo vital y necesario. Se sacaría aquel peso de encima y si Butters no lo aceptaba, que era lo más probable, se limitaría a verlo de lejos, quizá hacer el tonto y acosarlo cuando nadie viese.

Por su parte, Butters respiró nervioso, sin conseguir pensar con claridad, escuchando las palabras de Kenny.

—Por ejemplo, ahora mismo yo escojo, por mi propia voluntad, hacer esto sin pedirte permiso.

Y, tal cual avisó, apresó los labios del muchacho en un beso para nada casto ni gentil, ya que sería la primera y última vez que haría aquello. Lo tomó por la cintura, con la mano temblorosa, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo mientras su lengua se mentía dentro de la pequeña boca, recorriendo todo el interior rápidamente, acariciando la de él, tratando de transmitirle la seriedad del asunto y lo frustrante que resultaba. Podía sentir como sus propias mejillas ardían y se enrojecían más, sus ojos se perdían en los párpados de Butters, que no lo miraba, el retumbar de su pecho podía llegar a dejarlo sordo, pero nada importaba tanto como el éxtasis de aquel sabor afrodisiaco, que iba más allá de su imaginación.

—Una manzana podrida jamás haría algo así —continuó, separándose de él, pero sin soltarle la cintura—. ¿Eso quieres saber? Estuve tratando de hacer buena letra porque me afectaron las palabras de un hijo de puta. —Se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo con sinceridad. —Qué estupidez…

Abrió los ojos, atónito, todavía con la sensación de la lengua del de anorak naranja jugando con la suya.

—S-sí, es algo tonto, Kenny —lo apoyó, con un hilo de voz—, pe-pero si tenías que pasar todo esto para que me besaras… supongo que… está bien —terminó, con su sonrisa tímida característica.

—No jodas, Butters —pidió, abriendo los ojos—. Puedes mandarme a la mierda, lo he estado esperando.

—No jodas tú, Kenny —exclamó, serio—. L-lo siento, no quise decirlo así —se disculpó en seguida, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Kenny volvió a tomarle del mentón, esta vez devorándolo con los ojos, ansioso.

—¿Entonces? —desafió—. ¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez? —inquirió, volviéndolo a besar, pero solamente con un roce rápido—. ¿Y otra?, ¿y otra?, ¿y otra?

Entre cada pregunta, volvía a repetir la acción, agregando más segundos al contacto, sintiendo como se embriagaba con todo eso, como si fuera tomando sorbos de vodka que pegaban con fuerza sobre sus sentidos y su razón. Butters no se había negado, ni enfadado. Nada podía ser mejor, nadie podría arruinar la euforia que sentía. Empero, podía crecer, y así pasó: el pequeño le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y le devolvió el último beso de la forma más dulce y delicada que pudo.

—T-todas las veces —confirmó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho—. Todas l-las que quieras, Kenny.

Todas esas palabras, armadas de esa manera, sonaban como una melodía irreal, que retumbaba sobre su cabeza, aún más fuertes que los latidos de su corazón. Y, finalmente, ambos acabaron en un beso mutuo, donde las lenguas jugaron, candentes, y se deleitaron con el sabor ajeno, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro, olvidando el tiempo y espacio. Butters soltó su cuello y ambos retornaron la camina hacia ningún lugar.

—¿E-estás seguro de que no irás mañana? —preguntó por última vez.

—No. Además, después de una noche agitada de viernes, la madrugada del sábado es para descansar —dijo, guiñándole un ojo pícaro—. De todos modos, llamarás a tu casa para decir que necesito ayuda y que te quedas a dormir. Sabes que no es mentira, necesito ayuda… para pasármelo bien contigo, y si no estás pues no podré.

Butters sonrió, tomando, tímido, la cálida y suave mano de su manzana podrida.

**·**

**··**

**···**

**

* * *

Notas: **he decidido adentrarme al campo del South Park yaoi. Francamente no sé que tan bien habrá quedado este fanfic, primero porque me faltan varias temporadas para ver XD y segundo, Kenny se me hace bastante difícil de manejar, así que me dejé llevar un poco en la actitud que tiene en otros fics, donde es un rebelde sin causa, salvo que opté por darle un toque más de responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, cuando nos gusta alguien desaforadamente, somos capaces de hacer cualquier locura... como estudiar.

Espero sus criticas para poder hacerlo mejor.

Saludos.


End file.
